


Tent Kisses

by WonkyCartoonFreak



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan and Phil First Kiss, Dan and Phil kiss, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan First Kiss, Phan Kiss, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phillip Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonkyCartoonFreak/pseuds/WonkyCartoonFreak
Summary: This is just something I had in my mind, so I decided to write it down.It's pretty much a one-shot of Dan and Phil making out.Enjoy!





	Tent Kisses

The only sound you could hear was the ever so quiet breeze flowing through the the thin fabric of the tent. The two boys were laying down next to each other, not daring to break the silence in fear of destroying everything. Thoughts raced across Phil's mind. He couldn't pinpoint any, as they were coming to mind to fast. His sigh broke the silence, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. Dan looked up at the boy, noticing his current position.

"What's wrong?" Dan's voice came out thick and raspy for not talking for hours.

Phil stopped massaging his forehead, lacing his fingers together in his lap. He started to twiddle his thumbs out of nervousness.

"Nothing, really."

Phil's voice sounded unconvincing. Dan furrowed his eyebrows as begun to sit up. Phil's ears twitched as he heard the soft crinkles of the sleeping bag. 

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Dan scooted a bit closer to Phil, making their shoulders touch. 

Phil stopped playing with his thumbs, and softly smiled. 

"It really is nothi-" Phil cut himself as he glanced at Dan. His face was full of worry and concern. His eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly, and his bottom lip was puckered out a little. 

Phil's eyes met Dans. Phil realized where he had just looked at, and a blush slowly crept over his pale skin. Dan seemed to notice as well. He gulped nervously, not breaking eye contact with Phil. 

Phil looked back down at his lips. Before he realized what he was doing, Phil had put his lips on Dans.

Dan seemed suprised. Dan's lips were soft and wet from all the times he would lick his chapped lips. Phil loved it but their lips were still, until Dan made an effort to push Phil away. Their eyes met once more. Phil expected Dan to shout at him for being such a stupid gaylord, but Dan was quiet. Only the soft breaths from both their lips were to be heard. 

This time, Phil was the one to be surprised. Dan slammed his lips on Phil with no context. Phil melted into the kiss, but realized he had no idea where to put his hands. He slowly inched his right hand towards the soft curls of Dans head, and his left trailed down to Dan's hip. Then, their mouths opened. Dan seemed to be taking control, as he let his tounge slip through their parted lips. Phil smiled into the kiss. Both their tounges seem to touch before retracting, and then intertwining. Phil tugged lightly at Dans hair, making him gasp. Phil used that to shift closer, making their clothed crotches brush. That sent electricity throughout both the boy's bodies. 

Dan started to play with the buttons on Phil's shirt, before popping off the first one. Phil realized what Dan was doing, but made no effort to stop him, instead hardening the kiss. Dan softly moaned into Phil's Mouth, as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Phil removed his hands from Dans hip and head, but still in the kiss; he shook off his shirt, throwing it behind Dan. Dan automatically put his hands on Phil's warm naked chest. The sudden coldness of Dans hands made Phil flinch. Dan started to trace unknown patterns on his chest, and Phil loved every second of it. Phil started to tug at the hem of Dans shirt, and Dan hummed in response to whatever Phil's was saying with his hands. Dan lifted his hands over his head, letting Phil take of his shirt. Their lips parted for a quick second to allow the shirt to come off fully. Their lips were pressed on to each other once more after the shirt was off. Phil wanted to continue whatever this was, but he knew he need an explanation. He didn't want to rip apart this precious moment, but he did. 

Dans eyes were still closed when Phil pulled back. When he realized the warmth on his body was gone, he opened his eyes Slowly. They both were breathing heavily, as sweat beaded their naked chests. Phil's head was down facing his lap, not making eye contact with Dan. Their bodies were still so close, that it was hard not to look at the other person. Finally, Phil looked up at Dan with a smirk.

"I thought you were straight."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life
> 
>  
> 
> (Side Note: If you guys want me to make a short story/sequel for this. Tell me in the comments! I would enjoy writing either one of them! Thank you!)


End file.
